


Lessons

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Sue recommends asking Johnny to teach you something to get close to him. Too bad he doesn’t realize you already know how to drive a motorcycle.





	Lessons

Prompt from @jessdarling56 ! Hope you like it (even though it’s really more of a drabble)

...

“You have nothing to worry about, (Y/N).” Johnny says, standing next to his bike as you watch from the sidewalk.

“I know,” You scoff, rolling your eyes. “I wouldn’t have asked if I thought I was going to die.”

Earlier this morning you decided to ask Johnny Storm to teach you how to ride a motorcycle. You two have been flirting for months, driving everyone insane until Sue finally suggested you asking him to teach you how to do something.

The only thing you could think of was his motorcycle.

You wouldn’t lie; he was very attractive when he was riding it, especially when he smirked when he caught you staring. You just already knew how to drive one.

“Come on,” He says, gesturing for you to walk over. “Climb on and I’ll show you how.”

You sigh, climbing on, and without any warning he climbs on behind you.

“Ok, so what you do is-” He starts, but you smirk and decide to give him a little surprise. You gun the engine and take off, forcing him to wrap his arms around you quickly and hold on as you take off down the street. His arms squeezes your waist briefly, making you grin, and you speed it up as you turn around and come back.

You slow to a stop in front of the Baxter, and you both climb off easily.

“I thought you said you didn’t know how to ride?” Johnny asks, looking at you carefully.

You shrug, unable to stop a smirk. “Did I?” You ask innocently. “I don’t remember.”

He laughs once, grinning, and before you can blink he’s tugged you against him by your waist and pressed your lips together in a burning kiss. You stay that way for a long time, exploring each other, until you have to pull away to breathe, and he pecks your lips again before stepping back with his signature smirk.

“Now it’s my turn to drive.”


End file.
